(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for securing a substantially rigid housing in a wall provided with an aperture, the housing containing an instrument or apparatus, for example, a meter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has already been proposed to provide abutment shoulders and locking tongues which can be pressed-in elastically on the partly elastically deformable lock case of a lock for the releasable securing of the lock in the aperture of a door leaf. When the lock case is inserted in the aperture of the door leaf, the locking tongues snap into engagement elastically and engage behind the door leaf in the locking position. In this position the lock case abuts with its abutment shoulders on the door leaf (German laid-open specification No. 26 54 591.5).